The Untold Tale of Jennyanydots
by BellaRabenstein
Summary: This fanfiction ties into my other story about Rumpleteazer. It gives insight on the hidden past of Jennyanydots, How Rumple and Mungo came to be, and how Jennyanydots will change Rumple's future. Warning: In this story Skimbleshanks is her broth
1. Bustopher Jones

_**The untold story of Jennyanydots…**_

(A vet claimed a kitten can share the biology of two fathers, though rare.)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part one: Bustopher Jones.**

Jennyanydots sat against the windowpane behind a curtain of lace and cotton. Occasionally the lace would tickle or scratch her to which she would lick the effected area, but for the most part she stared absentmindedly at the trees and flowers which decorated her garden. Noticing how the azaleas were flourishing, Jennyanydots felt a purr rumple in her chest contentedly. Not every cat had such a lovely garden to enjoy and admire. As the afternoon sun warmed her fur, Jennyanydots pressed her cheek against the glass, to feel a bit of cold through her fur to calm and relax her. Soon it would be Jennyanydot's seventh birthday. She was yet to be considered old, but she was no longer in the spark of youth, and often times growing older reminded her of her past.

A past Jenny wished could have been different. Looking at the gentle flowers, reminded her of the first time she ever met Bustopher.

* * *

Long ago, in her prime, Jennyanydots spent most of her days outside. In this particular memory, Jennyanydots was frolicking in a field in early spring; the scents of lavender, Gardenias, and wildflowers tickling her nose; enchanting her mood. Almost dancing amid the glorious day, she scented every flower, napped beneath the cherry trees, and sang with sweet appreciative joy. As she was nuzzling into a particular wild lily, scenting it, she had no idea that she was being admired as she smelled it.

A good distance away, a young Bustopher was on holiday from living in Spain for three months, and was enjoying a lovely walk along the countryside. At the sight of Jennyanydots, his walking ceased. Jenny wasn't the most classically beautiful queen he had ever witnessed, but the playful smile and warmth dancing in her eyes captured him. Her smile, was what made her more beautiful than any other queen. A warmth of longing filled his heart and as he cleared his throat to encourage himself to push past his shy barrier, he approached Jennyanydots after picking a favourable golden rose for her.

" Cheerio." Bustopher meowed, whiskers twitching as the wind blew through him; her scent running against his nose. She smelled of wild Magnolias, which brought a smile to his muzzle, as magnolias were some of his favourite flowers.

Jennyanydots nuzzled the lily, but stopped suddenly when she heard the warm and pleasing voice of Bustopher. A funny excitement rising in her chest from being spoken to so suddenly. She remembered his voice was what she always considered a gentleman to esteem to sounding like, smooth and rich. An odd melting warmth crossed over her heart as she turned around from her lily to speak to her visitor. At that moment, a smooth warm feeling tingled all over her body and her heart rate increased. Whoever had spoken to her was quite handsome to jennyanydots, his fur was well-kept and proper, and his smile was what caused her to grow slightly weak in her limbs.

" Good day." Jennyanydots replied, noticing the flower she was being handed. _Oh how thoughtful and sweet!_ Jenny thought as she reached out shyly and took the golden flower. Nuzzling the flower to her nose, running the soft delicate petals against her face; her eyes closed in appreciation. She had no idea how endearing Bustopher thought her honest reaction to the flower was, how it warmed his heart. He thought she was different than any other lady was, and they had just met. She knew not what words to say for the present, so she simply purred loudly and replied a simple " Thank you."

The rest of the day, jenny and Bustopher walked through the lovely field and became acquainted. He told Jennyanydots of his travels to Spain, France, and Italy. Jenny, who had never left London, rejoiced in hearing about exotic places. She told Bustopher of her garden, of her dear brother Skimbleshanks, and how much she would love to visit other places and travel the world. Deep down, jenny knew she would never leave London, but the idea of leaving would always appeal to her. Mostly, the idea of being with Bustopher as he traveled the globe. After an hour or talking, laughing, and walking amid a blossoming cherry tree, Bustopher politely asked to hold her hand. Accepting it without question, she continued to cherish his presence until the sun set and he had to return home. Though they did not kiss or groom each other in farewell, Bustopher made a silent promise to visit her again tomorrow, and Jennyanydots made the secret vow to visit the field every day in the hopes of seeing him again.

* * *

Images of the happy memories brought a gentle warmth to Jennyanydot's heart as she nuzzled her cheek to the glass of the window instead of just pressing against it. To mark her territory against the glass, secretly imagining it was Bustopher that she so caressed. Admiring the flowers again, she purred loudly as more memories flooded into her mind and made her heart feel like butter. Images of them holding hands and talking, of how they spent the entire spring and summer together in perfect harmony. Her most intimate friend and companion. She had lost her heart to him that summer, and though they had not promised themselves to each other, at the time Jenny had assumed they would spend their life together. As lovers or friends it didn't matter to jenny, she loved him and knew he cared for her immensely. Even though they had gone their separate ways, jenny would always love Bustopher…


	2. All good things must come to an end

_**All good things must come to an end…**_

Climbing down from the windowsill, she looked around for a place to nap and leapt onto the kitchen table. When her owners were not home, it was a place she liked to relax on. It was smooth and cold to the touch, and she enjoyed how quiet this room was during the day. Laying down, she remembered how her life had changed so long ago…even though the memory was not pleasant, she remembered it fondly as being bittersweet. It had taken years for her to feel that way about the memory, but she knew that if she kept holding on to the pain she would never be happy. For the sake of others, she needed to be happy and make the world a brighter place for the ones she loved.

When the heat of summer was ending, and the Jellicles ball was approaching, Jenny was under the impression that Bustopher would attend and choose her as his mate, but as the day approached, Jenny noticed that Bustopher was growing more and more distant. She did not know why, and the wonder perplexed her. So far, Bustopher had never hid or kept something from her, so she wondered why he would be doing so now. Climbing onto the balcony of Bustopher luxurious villa, jennyanydots meowed out a greeting while peering through the glass of the window to search for him. Seeing him, she cast her most well-practiced smile and purred as her heart fluttered when she saw Him lift his head and smile back in appreciation. However, it was the next thing she saw that confused her. Snuggling into him was a beautiful ebony she-cat, most likely purebred, laying against him with a hint of odd satisfaction on her face. She looked asleep, but Jennyanydots thought she might just be happy to snuggle into Bustopher. Her Bustopher! It was true no promise to be together had been made, but as she detected the hint of a heat scent, she realized that this other she-cat was Bustopher lover and a pain so astute stabbed into her chest and weakened her limbs. _Why?!? Why was I not good enough for you? Didn't you love me? Don't you want to be with me? Had I meant anything to you?_ Jennyanydots thought, her young face ridden in pain as she leapt off of the balcony into the maple tree and climbed her way down. How many moonlit evenings had they spent on that balcony, admiring the stars? How many mornings had she woken up with no thought other than to spend time with him? Though she was hurt beyond any pain she had ever experienced, she did not blame him. Had he made her a promise and broken it she could be angry, had she made her a promise and broken it, she would have the right to feel betrayed. As she caterwauled from the emotional pain, the sun bounced off of her silky fur; the sun burning as opposed to gently caressing her.

As she had been too fixated in escaping the situation, she had not noticed that Bustopher had followed her. Truth be told, he loved jennyanydots more than any other queen in his life, and ever would. But the last three weeks he had seen his owners packing, and knew his time here was ending. Not knowing if he would ever return had broken his heart and he knew he had no right to ask for Jennyanydots to be his mate when he might never see her again. She deserved better, she deserved a mate who could be there for her when he could not be. Sitting beside his one true love, Bustopher purred an easy purr. He felt horrible for what he had done, felt horrible that he had even met her. Had they not fallen in love, he could have bared the thought of leaving her here. There was no other option, as he knew he was a traveling spirit and could not remain in one place for too long. He was needed elsewhere by family and his human companions. It was his honour to have this life, and with it came the price of his broken heart. " Jenny…" Bustopher started to say, longing beyond anything else to be able to console her. To hold her beside him again, but knew he had no right to. Such a worthy and beautiful queen was not his, he had no right to touch her in any way. Deciding to be frank and quick, to tell her the truth, he sat up strait and dignified and meowed: " I'm leaving soon. I've known for nearly an entire moon, and I could not find the words to tell you. I hope you can forgive my rash decisions, but I did not wish to continue to lead you on when I cannot stay…and I cannot ask you to come with me." He continued rambling on about how he would miss her every day, how he cared for her, but Jenny wasn't paying attention. His words were blurred, like water was running over her ears preventing her from hearing him. All she could focus on was that he was leaving her. That she might never see him again. The fact that she saw him with a lover mattered little to her now, the thought of him not being in her life was to strong to bear and she tried to terribly hard not to weep in front of him. Though, she probably did. The memory began to get fuzzy, time had erased some of the details from her mind. She tried desperately to remember, but could not. The only thing she could remember, was that fond kiss farewell and the promise to always look fondly on what was.

To this day she had.


	3. Desperation and Grimbuskin

_**Desperation and Grimbuskin.**_

As the years had passed Jennyanydots missed Bustopher less and less, but after the initial parting, Jenny was inconsolable. For a long time she spoke to no one, unless visited or in passing. She had no will to be sociable. Even her humans noticed her unhappiness and tried to comfort her with treats and affection, then taking her to the vet to find out what was wrong with her. Losing the will to eat, she would only eat one small meal a day, and kept to herself most of the time. Which only forced Skimbleshanks to spend extra attention and force her on outings. After the first six months were over, her brother had thought she had grieved enough over Bustopher and would force or trick her out of the house. _In no way would he let me wallow in my heartbreak, he tried so hard to help me feel better. Though his efforts were in vain._ Jennyanydots remembered fondly, appreciating her brother for caring about her so much. He was always there for her, even if she didn't want him to be. Which reminded her of what happened next.

* * *

Two years later, Skimbleshanks was taking Jennyanydots to a pub that supposedly gave out bowls of cream to local cats. Skimble smiled to his sister and meowed at the back door until it opened and Skimble led his sister inside. He had been here before, so Jenny knew her brother would not lead her into danger. Awaiting on this cream her brother had spoken of in order to convince her to leave her depressing slump of a bed, she glanced around at another cat sitting atop of a barstool. He was a reddish-hued calico tom, who had the occasional scar about his body from what looked to be years of experience in catfights. Odd thing was, he wasn't lapping at cream. A human must have spilled a near-empty mug of ale, and he was lapping up the remains. _Oh dear Skimbleshanks…there are drunkards here…why did you bring me here?_ Jenny thought, feeling terribly self conscious to be around such a dangerous place. She had only been in the contact of gentlemen toms, and the idea of being spoken to by a ruffian made her uneasy. Sure enough, the tom caught sight of her and yowled a noise that would be the equivalent of a wolf whistle.

" Hello, my little minx." The tom said, turning his head to face the pretty queen, his calico tail flicking in such a way as to prove his interest for her was of a sexual nature. Jenny cowered behind her brother, who glared at this bigger, stronger, tom as if to challenge him. Skimble did not like how this tom was admiring his sister, hated it even, and would fight to protect her. If not for the fact that he could hear a human pouring cream into the bowl, he would have already left to take his sister home.

However, this tom was not easily swayed by skimble's glare. He leapt down from the barstool with a crooked grin and a bent tail; his calico fur fluffing slightly to appear even bigger. Challenging Skimble back knowing that Skimble seemed the cat to back down to a fight. " Calm yourself tomcat, I'm not trying to steal your mate." The tom said, which made Skimble become suddenly uncomfortable and uneasy. Jenny had no idea what was really going through his mind, but she figured it had to be disgust at being accused so, and thought nothing more of it. Skimble felt he couldn't say he wasn't, because then the other tom might make a move on his sister, so he simple held in a hiss, though a growl slipped out, and walked a foot away to check on the progress of the human with the cream.

Feeling very isolated, Jennyanydots sat down with her limbs close together in a little ball, afraid and timid of what could happen around this unknown calico tom. Sure enough, he rubbed his flank against her side and whipped his tail against the back of her hind leg beside her bottom. Eyes widening from shock, she heard the tom laugh from amusement. He liked the shy, inexperienced, queens; loved their reactions to anything of a sexual nature. Not liking this form of teasing, she tried to flee his presence. Which only made him laugh a chuckle. " You look cute when your angry." The tom said, since he had tried to run his tail up her hind leg which made her cheeks puff slightly and made her jerk away. Skimble caught her jerking away and stalked forward; hissing at the tom loudly and causing the humans in the room to turn and face them.

Which meant that Skimble had been kicked out, dragging his sister with him, as the tom was telling her his name, so she had no idea who he was. Only that he had thrown a small bag of something at her, and she took it home with her. The bag was a special type of herbal drug which was catnip mixed with a sprinkling of an herb which she didn't know was a frowned upon drug.

Pleased to be home, Jennyanydots spent her time in bed, still unhappy and depressed…her heart still calling out to Bustopher, even though he was probably well situated in the south of France by now. Throwing the bag aside, she did not even attempt to care about the contents until two weeks later. She was talking to some local queens in her garden when the news of Rinasone, the black queen Bustopher had mated with, was with kitten. Pretending to be more joyous than she felt, she rushed back inside as tears chocked her throat and a paw gripped her heart and squeezed each time she took even the slightest breath. Mourning for an hour in weepy tears, she saw the bag tossed aside by the door and stood to fetch it. Opening up the plastic casing by ripping it with her claw, she smelled the herbs and felt a strange tickling sensation begin to build up in her paws. The feeling spread up her legs, then up her stomach and shoulders, then to her heart. A feeling of complete bliss. She still felt the heartbreak, but the playfulness these herbs caused removed all thought from her brain. Picking and choosing only one type of the herbs inside, the one she guessed was just catnip even though they smelled and looked almost exactly alike.

For a few weeks, she ate this catnip every day and loved having it. It made her forget her worries and problems and helped her move on. Even though she was still just as devastated as she was the day before last every morning she woke up. Jennyanydots figured she would never see that tom again, nor did she truly wish to, except for perhaps to thank him for the lovely gift. It occurred to her that perhaps he expected something special in return for the catnip, but as she never planned on going to that pub, she figured she would not have to worry about it.

As fall became winter, Jennyanydots was visiting Jellylorum, who was secretly Griddlebone; having lied about her name to have proper friends like Jennyanydots. Her mate had passed on, but the kits growing in her belly would be born in a few weeks, and she loved having company in her new state of being. Jennyanydots was greeted with a friendly meow as they touched noses and talked. Hearing another sound in a backroom of the abandoned house, Jennyanydots' ears pricked towards the noise. " Is someone else here?" Jenny asked, to which she saw Jellylorum grin. She nodded in reply as a smirk crossed her face, before she frowned depressingly. " yes, my old mate's most cherished companion needed a place to stay. He has been helping me through my sadness to the best of his abilities, and I told him he could stay." Turning her head, Jellylorum meowed: "Grimbuskin!" Very loudly, and Jenny's eyes widened when she saw the tom that walked through the open doorway.

" you…" Jennyanydots meowed, her shocked expression and uneasiness returning as she saw him strutting in her direction with that devilish-playful smirk of his. He grinned and sat down in-between them, trying to touch noses with her. He grinned more, having thought he smelt catnip on her. He hoped she would try the herbs, let out the wild side he assumed was inside of Jennyanydots. " have you met?" Jellylorum asked, confused. Jenny nodded and opened her mouth to explain, but Grimbuskin already started to and before long Jellylorum let our a mrrrow of laughter. She knew her friend was a shy, pure, queen; but her reaction to his flirting was rather hilarious. Throughout the whole conversation that calico tom was running his tail along her back and bottom, and when he wasn't and thought she felt something; she assumed it was him and glared at him. _Can he keep his tail to himself at all? _Jenny wondered, thinking him to be too scandalous for her taste and wishing he would stop trying to put the moves on her. Jellylorum didn't seem to notice, and kept continuing the conversation or giggling at the expressions Jenny would make sometimes.

Though she did not like his company very much, Jenny would keep visiting Jellylorum every other evening. Each time she visited, Grimbuskin's tail had a mind of it's own, or he would verbally flirt. When she asked him to stop, he did. Which surprised her. But he still had a devilish grin each time he gazed upon her, the fire in his eyes continued to make her uneasy. For some reason, she kept going. The part that worried her was her lack of desire to tell her brother about her meetings with them. If he knew, he would forbid her going. For some reason, that was a problem. She loved the catnip, and he was the supplier. When she ran out, he was the one who was going to be there with another bag. Desperation to keep from being lovesick over Bustopher would make her willing to do almost anything. Even put up with his scandalous pick-up lines. He seemed to know a great deal about mating, as Jellylorum blushed whenever the subject of sex came up. Jennyanydots had no idea or anything to say on the topic except to blush, which only made Grimbuskin explain more and grin that naughty grin again. It was obvious he thought of Jenny in a sexual way that Bustopher would rather drop dead than admit to thinking of.

Soon after those meetings started, and she got to know this calico tom, she ran out of catnip. So she began to eat the other herb. At first, the herb worked about the same as the catnip…but then a strange weakness and deprivation kicked in and she felt worse than she had before! This different herb made her stomach sicken and her knees wobble. She had no idea what it was she ate, but whatever it was should not be ingested by cats. This herb…took all her depression and increased it three-fold. Immediately hating it she called it ' The herb of sorrow' and vowed never to take it again. Unfortunately, this herb made her feel something else she had never experienced before. An urge to be physical. This herb caused her body to lubricate itself, and because of the strange tingles between her hind legs, she would rub her private area against the carpet, or anything rough to try and stop the tingle, which only made her private scent become doused about the room and made her long for physical intimacy more. She felt disgusting, mortified, to even contemplate doing such an act. _if he eats this all the time, no wonder he is always trying to touch me!_ She thought with a new understanding of how the world worked outside her sheltered life.

Unaware to her, her brother Skimbleshanks had followed her a week after he caught her eating some catnip one morning. Shocked of how his prim and polite sister was acting, he wanted to make sure she wasn't doing any harm to herself. But; when he saw her meet up with that tom from the pub a fire burned in his chest…Hissing from anger, he had rushed home and tried to dispose of the catnip, but as Jenny was coming through the main cat-flap, he ran outside so as to not be seen in the act. He did not know that it was not catnip. He assumed it was, and when he saw or assumed that Jenny thought this other tom better because he took this herb, he bent over and began to chew on some.

Unaware to him, the past few days Jennyanydots had been physically intimate with Grimbuskin. Under the promise of getting her more catnip, she had agreed to the first time. But because of her eating the second herb that first time, opening up her body's desire for sexual contact; as planned, it became more than just once. Carrying her bag of catnip home, mortified with herself for allowing that tom to have her, feeling she had no honour, she dropped the bag by her old stash. On the way home, a strange sexual fire had begun to burn inside of her and it took all her energy to keep from running back to Grimbuskin and beg for physical intimacy. She had felt a strange tickle before each time she went into heat, but having experienced the actual deed, she understood and felt lust differently than she had before. Grimbuskin had caught her new, rich, scent on the air, and had followed her home.

The herb of sorrow clouding Skimbleshanks' mind, the strange effects started to take hold as he sat in the garden and clawed the dirt to keep from running inside the house or rubbing against things. But all that changed when he heard the sexual yowl of what sounded like his sister inside the house. Grimbuskin had wasted no time in taking his territory, and Skimble tried to run in and save her. But then…he smelled her heat scent. Feeling disgusted for even considering doing something so devious to his sister, whose sounds were driving him crazy with need, he gripped the carpet for as long as he could to keep from getting closer to his sister and smelling her like that.

The only thing Jennyanydots still remembered of that time was that the pleasure masked anything else she felt. She had her eyes closed the entire time, completely immersed in it. Like a hazy dream of ecstasy. All she knew, was that when Grimbuskin was unable to go on, she heard the sounds of a catfight before being mounted again and being back within the dream. When the effects of the herbs wore off, she fell asleep from exhaustion and woke up. But not beside Grimbuskin…beside her brother.

They never spoke about it, nor did Jenny think they ever would. It all happened under the effects of those drugs, so she stopped taking any herbs of any sort and pretended that it had never happened. However, when Jennyanydots found she felt…different…she rubbed against her human and meowed. When she felt odd or funny, she went to her human to take her to the vet. It took a few days for her human to realize she was acting differently, and it took even more days before her human felt an odd swelling on her belly.


	4. Loss

_**Loss.**_

Hiding her pregnancy until the very end when there was no possible way she could hide it, her brother avoided seeing her, as she assumed he was trying to persuade himself that they were Grimbuskin's kittens. But neither of them would know the truth until she gave birth…so Jennyanydots started thinking of names. She felt she would be having a few, perhaps four at most, she purred with the hope of perhaps naming a kitten after Bustopher. Which only made her unhappy, as she still missed him…and she had gotten into this mess because she had tried to pretend she could forget him and had done everything in her power to do it. Out of everything, that was what Jennyanydots regretted the most. Looking at her reflection in a mirror, she sighed as she thought to herself. _Never…I'll never let you make the same mistake I did little ones. I'll be a worthy mother to you, take care of you, and protect you from my bad decisions._ She vowed to herself as she laid down to sleep.

Searching for a suitable place to have the kittens, she had a comfortable box all set up for her, but hoped to find something more comfortable. Eating a big meal like always, she set out the morning of her birthing day with no idea that was the day chosen. Going for a long walk, she was in an unknown alley, a mile or two away from home, when the contractions started. Looking around, she yowled for help but her calls were unheard. Finding an old cardboard box with paper shavings in it, she crawled inside and clenched her eyes as the pain increased by a tenfold.

Jennyanydots remembered it was a terrible birth. _Punishment for my actions_, she assumed, as she had given birth to four kittens…but only two survived. Her own body having trouble and squeezing them as they were birthed. At first she thought the pain was punishment…but loosing the kittens was the true punishment. Unable to move, she watched the survivors and groomed them clean. One of them was a female, whose markings were undefined but orange, and she smelled slightly spicy in her scent. A little like cinnamon and nutmeg around Christmas-time. So much so, that Jennyanydots considered naming her cinnamon. The little tom, who was born first, was much spicier in scent. His scent was much more spicy in texture than his sister's. she was unsure of what to call him, but given the light black markings she assumed the kits were Grimbuskin's and immediately and finally forgave her brother for what had happened. Unsure of his name, she just laid there in that box for hours, only getting up to catch a mouse and use the soil nearby for days. She didn't have the strength to return home, and though she had heard her brother call for her every so often…she never yowled back. She didn't want him to see the kittens for some reason.

A few days later, Demeter was passing the alley with her sister and mother, Diana. Smelling the kittens, the curious girl tried to seek them out. If Diana had not found Jennyanydots, sometimes she wondered if she would have died from starvation. Diana would bring her food every so often, respecting her wish not to tell anyone of the kittens. Jennyanydots doubted Demeter remembered what she had seen, but six moons later Diana took her secret to the grave from feline leukemia.

When the kittens were old enough to walk around, Jennyanydots considered taking them back home. Her brother was no doubt insane with worry by now. She had no idea he had gone as far as the railroad looking for her. Had no idea he had found himself a respectable career, looking out the window whenever the train was moving in the hopes of finding his sister. When he returned she was home, but he kept doing his job out of love for it then. Partly to avoid ever having to discuss what happened. Or so Jennyanydots believed. Their relationship did blossom and become as close as it had been before, but not until Jennyanydots had gotten over her grief…for as she had stepped away to chase a mouse, her kits had decided to explore and rove and were picked up by a little human girl and taken to a new home.

Jennyanydots never found her kittens…even though she called and searched for them. For years she believed a wild animal had eaten them or a truck had picked them up and they died in the pound.

Two years later, two cats named Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie had stumbled upon the Junkyard one night due to their jellicle blood. Calling them to the Jellicle ball. Jennyanydots had thought very little of them. She had reformed her life again, and those two kittens were naughty, playful, and could not be trusted around her things or they would wind up missing. _Ragamuffins, _Jenny would call them. When skimbleshanks returned and met them, his heart went out to little Rumpleteazer and since then he had taken less and less long voyages in order to stay close to her. The way he looked at teazer was that as a godfather or uncle, perhaps she reminded him of himself, perhaps he thought his presence in her life might make her change and be less mischievous. Jenny didn't know why, only that him being around more was a wonderful change. It was like her family had never been broken, or everything had been healed in his heart.


	5. Discovery

_**Discovery.**_

As Jennyanydots woke up from her nap on the kitchen table, she could hear the happy purr of her brother as he strode through the catflap of her home to visit her. Having a spot of tea, Skimbleshanks told her of how Rumple had seemed different for the past month and a half but that now she seemed noticably more cheerful again. This pleased Jenny, as Skimble worried about his little niece, as he dubbed her sometimes, and Jenny appreciated that he was happy again instead of worrying about her. Offering him something to eat with their tea, she smiled when Skimbleshanks stated that he had invited Rumple to have tea with them and she was on her way now. Jenny purred, but secretly sighed. _What will she take now?_ Jennyanydots wondered, eyeing her valuables. Rumple arrived a few minutes later and Jennyanydots poured her a cup of tea. Rumple purred and thanked Jennyanydots, who Rumple respected even if they did not get along.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Rumple leaned in to lean against jennyanydots in a cat version of a hug; a form of exchanging scents, and Jennyanydots caught Rumple's scent. The odd cinnamon-like scent wafted up her nose. At first she didn't think anything of it, but then the scent finally registered in her brain. Jenny's eyes widened as the possibility of Rumpleteazer being one of her lost kittens registered in her brain.

_No! its just a similarity._ Jennyanydots thought in desperation, having assumed her kittens had passed on long ago. Staring at Rumpleteazer as she smiled and giggled from a joke Skimbleshanks had said about her brother Mungojerrie, her heart beat rapidly increased as the truth sank into her system. Feeling like there was water floating over her ears, blocking out noise again, she heard bits and pieces of Rumple and Skimbleshanks' conversation about Mungojerrie. _Great everlasting cat!_ Jennyanydots thought when she made the connection that Mungojerrie was her son. _Of all the kittens in the world, Ragamuffins…just like their father Grimbuskin! _Jennyanydots thought with a shock, having always assumed that if her kits had survived she would have raised them to be proper and well behaved like Jemima. Of course her kittens would become thieves! It ran in their blood from their father. _Grimbuskin!_ Who jennyanydots had discovered was Growltiger's old friend and partner in crime. She hadnt found out that terrible truth until a year ago when Jellylorum confessed that her true name was Griddlebone, and explained who here mate was and her dark past. By then however, Jennyanydots was such good friends with her that she could overlook that. Her past was her past, if she couldnt forgive Jellylorum, how would she be able to forgive herself?

But then jennyanydots noticed something as she was studying every feature on Rumpleteazer's body…Rumple's eyes were chocolate brown instead of Grimbuskin's golden yellow. Rumple had Skimbleshanks eyes. Gasping loud enough to draw the attention of the other cats; Jennyanydots didn't speak or move, she just kept watching Rumple with a shocked expression. Jenny thought that perhaps Rumple noticed her demeanor, as Rumple avoided looking at Jenny as if trying not to be wierded out. An hour later, as Rumple and Skimbleshanks started to leave, something inside Jennyanydots snapped back to life and her frozen body stood from her seat. " Oh wait Muffin, here." she said as she got a treat and pushed it in front of her. Using it as an excuse to get close to her and sniff her again, sure enough the new scent memory was just like her old kittens except stronger. However, Jennyanydots also scented something else…_Catnip…_

With swift realization, Jennyanydots remembered her promise as she backed away from Rumpleteazer, hiding her dismay with a curious smile. She didn't know what was going on, but knew that there was something teazer was hiding from the rest of the world and using catnip as a defence. _Rumple you'll regret what your doing! You cant hide behind a drug…_Not wanting the same thing to happen to Teazer that had happened to her, she mentally made a plan and when Rumple and her brother left…she immediately left the house in search of the perfect remedy.


End file.
